Warm Meal
by Kinroth
Summary: Frisk hasn't had the easiest or most exciting life on the surface, with coldness and hunger being a large part of it. But falling into the underground really flipped that on it's head! Now with Toriel caring for them, and a bunch of monsters to possibly befriend, Frisk learns what it means to have a family, and cherishes it for the rest of their life.


**Just a short story about a mothers love.**

 **What could possibly go wrong?**

* * *

They had a hard time grasping at what exactly was happening.

First they fall down a hole in a cave on a cursed mountain, thinking they were surely going to die mind you, only to be confronted by a Flower that tricked them, then being saved by some Goat creature...?

They sat next to a pillar in some bizarre, way-to-long room after being told by the Goat thing, Toriel, to wait because she needed to do something...?

They didn't question, or really say anything actually..

Everything that happened, happened rather quickly and with little room to digest it all and come to any sort of rational conclusion.

Maybe they should have protested, because now they feel nervous..

She said Monsters may attack them because they were human, but...

The only one that did was a frog, and it didn't even attack them, just...

Stared..

They can't piece together what exactly that look meant, but Toriel thankfully intervened in time to stop whatever was going to happen...?

Speaking of Toriel...

She seems nice, nice enough at least.

She's done everything to help them through the ruins, even teaching them about fighting Monsters, which was different then what Flowey said..

And when the puzzles became dangerous, she helped them through all the while holding their hand, like they were fragile and important to her.

It was a nice feeling, if not strange.

I mean, a goat thing holding your hand to walk over a bridge of spikes underground in a cursed mountain after she saves you from an evil flower?

Nobody would believe them.

They continued to sit patiently, letting their mind wander about all the bizarre happenings that occured today.

A trip up a mountain leading to this?

They never would've dreamt of it.

A phone ringing abruptly rips them out of their stupor, and they take the cell phone, still no idea why a cell phone is down here, Toriel gave them and answer.

They hear panting, running, and Toriel in the background..?

"No! Bad dog! Give me back my phone! Please?" They stare blankly at the phone.

They stand up, putting the phone in their pocket, and decide to head to the next room. ' _Can't be that hard to reach Toriel, right?_ '

And it wasn't.

At least, not really.

Most of the monsters attacked them, but it was pretty easy to solve the conflict peacefully most of the time.

The puzzles did indeed get harder to solve like Toriel said, but were still pretty simple, at most taking 3 to 4 attempts to pass them.

Toriel never called them after that one with the dog, though.

Maybe she actually lost her phone?

They hope she wasn't worried about them, But they can't shake the feeling that something bad has happened, or will happen.

They come across a fork in the road, one leading to a balcony overview of a giant underground city that seems to lay in ruins.

And the other path shows a nice tidy home with a dead, blackened tree in front of it.

Unsettling.

They decide to, regardless, walk towards the house.

It makes more sense that Toriel is there, and despite how easy it was to travel through the ruins, they don't want to get into any more fights.

Right when they begin walking up to it, they see Toriel round the tree wiping off a phone covered in slobber.

She puts the phone to her ear, then looks at you when she hears your phone ringing.

"Oh dear! Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? Here, let me heal you." Toriel says, gently rubbing their chest as her magic takes effect.

"There, that's better. Those scratches could have become rather troublesome if left unchecked." Toriel smiles down at them with a fondness they can't quite put their finger on where they seen it before.

Toriel seems to remember something, her face changing to one of surprise.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I was going to keep it a secret, but I guess it doesn't matter now. Come, follow me." She gestures for them to follow, and they do.

She leads them into her home, and to a door on the right.

"Surprise! Your very own room! I know it's not as grand as the surface, but I hope you have a nice time living here with me." She smiles fondly, gently rubbing their head.

So they guess they're staying here now?

They aren't sure they really like the idea.

I mean, Toriel's nice and all, it's just..

Toriel's paw moves down and pats their back a few times.

"Go on! Make yourself at home, I have to go prepare dinner. It won't be long." She smiles reassuringly at them, and they shyly smile back before she turns and leaves.

"Well, might as well..." They whisper to themselves, opening the door.

The room is nice.

Toys, beds, a lamp..

Spare clothes, shoes, a frying pan...?

The clothes and shoes are of various sizes and types.

Either Toriel is really prepared for whoever, or...

No, she's way too nice!

Of course she wouldn't do anything like that..

They walk past the toys to the bed because, frankly, they just don't really have any interest in them.

Feeling the bed, it's warm, soft, and really sturdy.

It's definitely a good bed, if they ever saw one.

Aside from the clothes and frying pan, the only thing else that seems odd is the smell.

Smells like fire, or something that was burned long ago.

Maybe the frying pan?

They still don't know why that's there.

Maybe Toriel forgot it was in here?

They decide to climb on the bed, their thoughts not making much sense to them and everything else not making much sense as well..

They must be more tired then they thought.

They lay on the soft bed and think upon all the things they witnessed today.

Magic, Monsters, Talking flowers, Toriel, how monster candy tastes terrible and made them feel sick.

They close their eyes and sigh, it's been a crazy adventure, but now they finally can rest a bit..

The door creaks open.

They look to see Toriel peek inside, before smiling and allowing herself inside.

"Oh, you must be so tired after everything.. Well, rest up. Dinner will be ready when you come out of bed." She smiles, kneeling beside them and gently stroking their hair.

They smile, maybe it won't be so bad down here..

Toriel continues brushing their hair, watching them slowly doze off.

Her smile grows, as the tips of her fingers sheen slightly in an array of colors, tracing slowly across their face.

Their smile disappears as they fall into a deep slumber.

Toriel stands, sighing while looking down at them.

Such a gentle, soft child.

She reaches over across the bed frame and grabs hold of the rail.

With a loud sliding sound, she pulls a large arching metal cover over the bed, latching it in place.

They don't wake up.

She leans down, moving the sheets and blanket to reach a knob with an arrow.

She turns it from "Keep Warm" to "7.5" smiling as she hears the clicking and crackling of metal rods getting hotter.

She leaves the room, and heads into the kitchen where everyone waits.

Loox, Froggit, Whimsun, Moldsmol, and everyone else.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Shouts an impatient Flower at the end of the table, staring at an empty plate.

"Don't worry, I'll save the best piece for you, just because you helped this time." Toriel assures, getting a giddy smile and giggle from Flowey.

"So just wait a bit more, my children. Dinner will be ready shortly." She smiles warmly as the monsters cheer, happy to once again have a warm meal to fill their bellies.

 **The End  
**

* * *

 **Well, wasn't that a lovely story about love, family, and caring for one another?**

 **Mother knows best, after all.**

 **Sorry, not sorry.**


End file.
